Confused
by Cold-war
Summary: Kurt finally found someone who can make him happy. However, Karofsky been bullying Kurt worse than usual. Secret crushes become revealed, leaving Kurt severely confused.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt wandered the halls of William McKinley High School, eventually getting to his locker. He put in his combination and opened his locker. The first thing he saw was his picture of Blaine.

Blaine was without a doubt the most beautiful person Kurt had ever seen. With his curly hair, and his hazel eyes, Kurt couldn't help but let his heart race every time he saw him. Sure, they had only met a little while ago, but Kurt knew that Blaine got him, and Kurt got Blaine. Kurt finally found someone who he could relate to.

Kurt was starring at Blaine's picture when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Just then, Kurt was shoved into the row of lockers next to him. The collision sent a sharp pain from his shoulder to his whole body. Kurt slid down the lockers onto the floor, gripping his shoulder. Kurt choked back tears and looked up to see Karofsky glaring down at him.

"Why?" Kurt yelled at him.

"Are you talking to me Homo?" Karofsky spit at him.

"Yes I am. And I'm asking you, what is your problem?" Kurt said just as rudely, standing up while talking.

"I don't have time to speak to Fags." Karofsky said to him, while walking off.

Kurt was so mad that he was seeing red. He brushed the dirt off of his coat and closed his locker.

_Courge…_

Blaine's voice ran through Kurt's head. In that moment, Kurt turned around and followed Karofsky down the hall. He went into the locker room and Kurt followed him. When Kurt got into the locker room, he immediately saw Karofsky.

"What is your problem?" Kurt yelled, walking straight up to the Neanderthal.

"Excuse me?" Dave asked innocently, as if he had no idea that he had been harassing Kurt since freshmen year.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt yelled in frustration, getting right up to Karofsky's face.

" Besides you sneaking in here to take a peek at my junk?" Karofsky spit at Kurt.

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what ham hock, you're not my type." Kurt yelled at him.

"That right?" Karofsky asked with a twinge of hurt and amusement in his voice, moving closer to Kurt.

"Yeah, I don't deal with chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty." Kurt told him, backing away a bit from Karofsky. He was getting way to close to Kurt for his liking.

"Do not push me Hummel." Karofsky warned Kurt.

"You going to hit me? Do it." Kurt told him, hopefully sounding brave.

"Don't push me!" Karofsky yelled at Kurt, moving closer to him.

"Hit me because it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of my any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" Kurt yelled at him, standing his ground.

"Get out of my face!" Karofsky yelled at Kurt with a pained expression. He cocked his fist so it was right in front of Kurt's face.

"You're nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are." Kurt told him, wagging his finger right in Karofsky's face.

Dave gave a weird anguished moan and grabbed the sides of Kurt's face. Kurt was so confused and thought that Karofsky was going to head but him. Instead, Dave crushed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt was in shock and could not move he was frozen where he stood. Karofsky took him not moving as a sign to go on, and forced his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

It was then that Kurt pushed on Dave's chest. Karofsky pulled away reluctantly. He looked down at Kurt with such lust. Karofsky leaned down for another kiss, but Kurt pushed him away.

Hurt was written all over Dave's face. The only boy he's ever liked just rejected him. He punched the lockers next to him in frustration and stormed out of the locker room.

Kurt was still in shock and could not move. He looked around the locker room and leaned against the lockers. A tear silently fell down his face. His first kiss had just been stolen. He felt disgusted. A first kiss is supposed to be special. And his first kiss was stolen by someone who made it his job to make Kurt's life hell.

After a little while, Kurt left the locker room and went to glee practice. He could not concentrate on any of the songs they were doing or any of the conversations going on around him.

"Hey. You alright, Kurt?" someone asked, while placing a hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt looked up to see Sam smiling down at him. Kurt thought of how weird it was that Sam had his hand placed on Kurt's knee.

"I'm just dandy." Kurt said with a smirk. Kurt grabbed Sam's hand and placed it on Sam's leg.

"Oh sorry, that was inappropriate." Sam said blushing. He then stood up and walked over to Quinn.

_That was odd,_ Kurt thought.

Glee practice eventually ended and Kurt finally got into the safety of his home.

"Dad? I'm home." Kurt called taking off his coat. When he took off his bag, he noticed a note of the coffee table.

_Hey Kurt,_

_I went out to dinner and a movie with Carole. Don't wait up._

_-Dad_

Kurt let out a relived breath. He loved his dad, but he knew that his dad would ask him questions all night when he saw Kurt and how confused, frustrated and sad Kurt was.

Kurt sat down on the couch and finally let all of the events that happened today soak in. When all of today came rushing back to him, he curled up into a ball on the couch. Tears started to flow freely down his face. It didn't take long for Kurt to fall asleep.

Kurt heard his phone go off and reluctantly sat up and fished it out of his pockets. He looked at who was calling and answered.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a groggy voice, from having just woken up.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. He could read Kurt like a book.

Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore and told Blaine the whole thing. It took about 30 minutes, because Kurt had to stop sometimes because he was crying so hard. Blaine listened patiently the whole time. Finally, after Kurt had finished, Blaine let out a long shaky breath.

"Do you want me to come over?" Blaine asked Kurt with a hopeful voice.

Kurt did want Blaine to come over. More than he'd care to admit. However, he feared that his dad was going to come home soon. He told Blaine about this.

"Okay. Stay strong, sweetheart. Talk to you tomorrow." Blaine said and hung up.

_Sweetheart?_ Kurt asked himself. He was trying not to read too far into it, but it was hard not to.

Kurt took a shower and tried to wash off all of Karofsky off of his mouth. He changed into his PJs and slipped under the covers of his bed. He dreamed of Blaine that night.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kurt woke up, he wondered if the other day had just been some terrible dream, but soon reality kicked in. His stomach turned at the thought of going to school and facing Karofsky. He couldn't say he's sick because his father would know he's faking. So Kurt reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed in his favorite dark blue skinny jeans and a gray sweater. He avoided his dad the whole morning, so he wouldn't get asked questions about yesterday. He put on a black and white scarf and headed out the door.

It didn't take long for Kurt to get to school, and he needed the walk to build up confidence to be able to make it through school. He walked through the doors and straight to his locker, avoiding eye contact with anyone. He was about to open in when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_Here we go, brace yourself. _Kurt thought to himself as he braced himself to be pushed into the row of lockers next to his.

Instead he was gently turned around by Finn.

"Hey dude. Are you alright, cause you look kinda gray." Finn asked Kurt while he dropped his hand to his side.

"I'm fine, Finn. Just didn't get enough sleep." Kurt answered slowly.

"Okay…well just making sure." Finn said looking down at his feet.

"Thanks for your concern, see you at practice." Kurt said turning back to his locker.

"Yeah…bye." Finn said slowly walking off.

Kurt opened his looker and looked at Blaine starring down at him. The picture was so beautiful, just like Blaine. While starring at Blaine, Kurt felt another hand on his shoulder.

"Did you forget something, Finn?" Kurt asked, turning around.

"It isn't your boyfriend Finn." Karofsky spat in Kurt's face.

Kurt looked at Dave and was terrified at what he saw. Karofsky's eyes were filled with anger, and he had a crazed look upon his face. Kurt froze and didn't know what to do.

"Did you tell anyone that... you kissed me?" Dave whispered. Even though it was just a whisper, it was filled with hate and rage.

"You kissed _me,_ and no, I know how hard this is for you, so I didn't tell anyone." Kurt told Karofsky. Dave looked relived, but only for second, before anger distorted his face again.

"Good. Cause if you do tell anyone, I'm going to kill you." Karofsky told Kurt with black in his eyes, before walking off.

Kurt stood there, speechless and breathing heavily. He did not know what to do. For the first time in his life, Kurt was scared for his life.

The rest of the day went along in a haze. Kurt couldn't concentrate on anything except for Karofsky's words. Did he mean them? Even if he didn't, it still terrified Kurt. The way Dave looked at him, Karofsky looked like an animal. He'd never seen anyone like that in his life. Kurt had never been so scared in his life. He had no appetite and his hands were shaking the whole day.

"Kurt? Kurt!" Someone yelled at him. He looked up and saw the whole glee club looking at him. Mr. Shue was the one who called him. Kurt didn't even remember how he got into practice. He could barely remember the day.

"Sorry Mr. Shue. I was just daydreaming." Kurt said unconvincingly.

"It's okay, Kurt, I just need everyone to pay attention if we hope to win Sectionals." Mr. Shue said in an enthusiastic voice.

The rest of practice went on with Finn, Mercedes, and Sam giving Kurt concerned looks. Kurt tried his best to smile at them, but it was useless. Finally, practice ended, and Kurt rushed out of the choir room, ignoring people calling his name. He felt like he was going to break down, so he rushed to the boy's room.

The bathroom looked empty, so he placed both hands on the side of a sink and let tears fall silently.

"Hey, Faggot. Girl's bathroom is down the hall." Someone said behind Kurt. It was Karofsky and a few other guys from the football team. Kurt looked around for a way out, but they had him cornered.

"Hey guys, I got this. I need to teach this Homo a lesson." Dave said. The other's smirked at Kurt and left.

It was just Karofsky and Kurt in the bathroom. Kurt looked around, wide-eyed, for a way out. Dave walked up to Kurt, who was pushed up against a corner of the bathroom. Dave was so close, that Kurt could feel him breathing on his face.

"You drive me crazy with your little outfits, Kurt. Mmm so fucking sexy." Karofsky breathed in Kurt's face. Kurt looked up into Dave's eyes and saw pure lust.

"Please…please don't." Kurt whispered.

And with that, Dave grabbed Kurt's petite face between his massive hands. He yanked Kurt's face up to his and kissed him. Kurt pounded on Karofsky's chest with his fist, but it was no use. Kurt was just not even a faction as strong as Dave. The kiss seemed to last for forever. It was wet, hard and full of lust, not love. Karofsky's chapped lips felt completely wrong on Kurt's soft, moisturized ones.

Kurt tried everything to get the Neanderthal off of him. He tried kicking, punching and screaming and none did the trick. Tears were flowing freely down Kurt's face onto the floor. Finally, the kiss ended. Kurt looked at the floor, because he couldn't look at that monster's face. He noticed a slight budge in Dave's pants. Kurt looked away in horror.

"You wanna touch it don't you? Go ahead, touch it." Karofsky tried to whisper seductively in Kurt's ear.

"Please just let me go!" Kurt begged, sobbing. He yanked himself out of Dave's grasp, ducked under his arm and ran to the door. He ran out of the bathroom without a second look at Karofsky.

Kurt ran and ran until he thought his lungs were going to give out. He ran all the way to his house, ran in and slammed the door shut. Just then, his cell phone rang. He saw who it was and immediately answered.

"Blaine!" Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt? What is it?" Blaine asked with a voice riddled with concern. All Kurt could do was sob.

"I'm on my way." Blaine said and hung up. Kurt leaned against the front door and slid down it crying. He wrapped his arms around his legs and brought them close to his chest. He started rocking back and forth sobbing, and waiting for Blaine's comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt lost track of how long he'd been crying on the floor, but soon there was a knock on the door. Kurt got up quickly and answered the door. Blaine stood there looking down at Kurt tear streaked face with distress written all over his beautiful features. Blaine was still in his school uniform since he rushed over to Kurt's house the second school let out.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed, feeling a little bit better now that Blaine was with him. Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and led him into the house.

"Kurt? What's wrong, hunny?" Blaine asked, very concerned. Kurt couldn't hold back any longer and collapsed. Blaine grabbed Kurt before he could hit the ground and walked him over to the couch. Kurt felt the tears coming up and couldn't hold them in. They both sat down on the couch and Kurt couldn't hold back anymore.

Kurt told Blaine everything that happened. Kurt couldn't look at Blaine when he was talking, because he knew that he'd start balling. Blaine just listened intently to everything Kurt was saying. Kurt finally finished and looked up at Blaine. Blaine wasn't looking at Kurt though. Blaine was looking at the wall, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, a bit scared. He'd never seen Blaine lose his cool like this before. Blaine finally turned to Kurt and Kurt saw pure anger in his beautiful eyes.

"What kind of sick person does that? What kind of ASSHOLE does that?" Blaine basically yelled. Kurt was taken aback. Kurt was a little bit scared of Blaine. However, he was more turned on then anything else. Blaine looked to sexy fuming. But it was not the time to think such things, Kurt reminded himself.

"Like you said, he's a sick person." Kurt said trying to calm down Blaine.

"Who the fuck steals someone's first kiss then threatens to kill them?" Blaine yelled acting as though Kurt never said anything. Blaine got off on the couch and started pacing the living room. Kurt was so turned on by how Blaine was acting, but it worried him how mad he was. Kurt got off of the couch and walked over to where Blaine was.

Kurt really had no idea what to do, so slowly wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling Blaine in for a hug. Kurt's head rested on Blaine's warm chest. Kurt could hear Blaine's strong heart beat and it was music to Kurt's ears. Blaine's sweet scent was under Kurt's nose. Blaine smelt like aftershave with a hint of apples, it was Kurt's new favorite smell in the word. Kurt could get lost in that sent for hours. Then Kurt felt Blaine's strong arms wrap around Kurt's body. He felt so safe in Blaine's embrace. He felt Blaine's head rest on his shoulder and felt Blaine's curly hair tickle his face. Kurt never wanted the hug to end. It was the first time in a while that he felt secure and at home, like nothing could touch him.

Then, too soon, he felt Blaine pull away from him. Kurt looked up at Blaine with hopefully eyes, but Blaine wasn't looking at Kurt, he was looking at the clock.

"The Warblers have practice soon. I should get going." Blaine said walking to the door. "Sorry I freaked out… just no one has the right to treat you like that." Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and left without another word.

_Of course he wouldn't feel the same way. He's amazing and you're just ordinary. Why would you even set yourself up just to be knocked down? He's way out of your league. God you can be so stupid sometimes, Kurt._ Those were just some of the things that ran through Kurt's head after Blaine left. Kurt spent the rest of the day beating himself up for being so naïve for believing someone like Blaine could like someone like Kurt. He also spent the rest of the day thinking of ways to avoid Karofsky.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine saw Kurt coming up to him and watched him walk up to him. Blaine felt Kurt slowly wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Before Blaine knew it, he was pulled in for a hug. Blaine slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine never smelt anything quite as lovely as Kurt. He never wanted to smell anything other than Kurt. Kurt was so warm and his body fit perfectly to Blaine's. They fit so perfectly it was almost as if they were made for each other. Blaine never wanted to hug anything for the rest of his life because he knew nothing would compare to Kurt's hug. Blaine never wanted someone so bad in his entire life.

_You may want Kurt, but why would Kurt ever want anyone like you? _ A voice in the back of Blaine's head asked. Blaine had asked himself that question ever since meeting him. Blaine never had an answer for the voice.

It was that question that made Blaine break away from the hug. He could feel Kurt's eyes on his, but he knew if he were to look at Kurt, look into those beautiful eyes, he'd lose all self-control. So instead he looked at his watch.

"The Warblers have practice soon. I should get going." Blaine said walking to the door. "Sorry I freaked out… just no one has the right to treat you like that." He couldn't resist giving Kurt's hand a squeeze before he left. His soft skin made Blaine's heart race.

On the car ride back to school, Blaine thought about what Kurt had told him. What an awful person to take advantage of someone as sweet and innocent as Kurt. It made his stomach turn with disgust, but also jealousy. Blaine couldn't believe he was jealous of Karofsky, but he was. Karofsky had gotten a taste of those lips that Blaine dreamed about since meeting Kurt. It was truly monstrous what Dave did to Kurt, but he got a taste of Kurt none the less.

_It should be me. It should be my lips on Kurt's._ Blaine thought longingly. He pictured taking that small face in his hands and gently brushing his lips to Kurt's. Then a little bit harder, he would bring his lips to Kurt's. Kurt's hands would tangle in Blaine's messy curls. Kurt would gasp and open up his mouth, awaiting Blaine's tongue to enter. Blaine wouldn't miss a beat before entering his warm mouth. There tongues would dance together and he would taste Kurt's delicious nectar hidden deep inside. Kurt would moan his name.

"Blaine…Blaine" It would be music to Blaine's ears.

"Blaine!" Blaine shot up out of his seat. He was at practice and he hadn't even remembered getting out of his car. Blaine looked around and it was Wes who called him.

"You okay man?" David asked right next to him. Blaine could only nod.

"Yeah man, you had this glossy look on your eyes." Wes said, mimicking how Blaine was looking. The whole practice roared with laughter as Wes walked around bumping into things, acting as Blaine.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's take it from the top." Said Blaine, blushing severely. If only they had known what Blaine had been thinking to cause him to go glossy eyed.

The Warblers eventually ended practice, and soon it was just Blaine, Wes and David left in the choir room, picking up their stuff.

"So you wanna tell us what caused you to go crazy eyed?" Asked Wes jokingly.

"It was nothing…just some stuff happened to Kurt today and I was just thinking about it." Said Blaine, picking up his notebook.

"Thinking about what happened to Kurt, or about Kurt?" Asked David, questioningly. When Blaine didn't answer, he went on. "Hey Wes, did you see how good Kurt looked in those pants last time we saw him?"

"Oh yeah man, so fine" Wes joked, picking up his bag. Blaine rolled his eyes and left the choir room just as Wes and David started singing Teenage Dream, except using Blaine and Kurt's names in the song.

Blaine got in his car and went home. He didn't live that far away so he got there fairly quickly. He let out a deep breath and leaned his head on the back of the seat.

His friends could be so rude sometimes. If they knew what had happened to Kurt, they wouldn't have been joking like that. However, if they would have known what Blaine was thinking, he would have never heard the end of it. How Blaine wanted to run his finger through Kurt's soft hair. How he wanted to Kiss Kurt's soft delectable, lush lips. How he wanted to have Kurt's taste in his mouth. How he wanted to run his hands all over Kurt's soft skin.

_Whoa, okay these pants just got really tight_, Blaine thought looking down. He saw the cause of this tightness was from a budge coming from his crouch.

_Shit I hope mom and dad aren't home otherwise this is going to be awkward,_ thought Blaine entering his house. To his luck, they weren't. Blaine dropped his bag off in the front room and went upstairs to his room. When he got there, he ripped off his clothes and went to the bathroom, being in desperate need of a cold shower.

Blaine stepped in the shower and then the ice cold water cascade over his body. Even though the water a frigid, it felt good after all dangerous thought Blaine had fantasized about Kurt in the past few hours. Slowly, his blood started to fill his whole body and not just one part. Blaine washed his body and stepped out of the shower. He walked back to his room and dried his body. He saw his phone on his desk light up and went over to it. He saw who it was and opened it immediately.

_Hey Blaine. Thanks for the comfort. – Kurt_

Blaine wanted to text back that it was okay, that he could have him anytime he needed. Whenever he needed him, wherever. The thought made Blaine blush and it didn't help that Blaine was still nude.

_No problem hun. It'll get better. I wish I could help more. – Blaine_

Blaine texted back. He then put on basketball shorts and a loose t-shirt. By the time he had gotten dressed, Kurt had already texted back.

_You've done more than you know. –Kurt_

Blaine fell asleep wondering what Kurt's text ment.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt listened to Mercedes talk about what she was going to do this weekend. He listened and laughed and was genially having a good time, even though the cafeteria was as loud and annoying as ever. He ate his lunch and listened to his best friend. The day had gone better than expected. He hadn't seen Karofsky all day, which was a huge relief to Kurt.

Kurt had not stopped thinking what had happen with Blaine since it happened. Kurt had been so stupid to think that Blaine could like him. Kurt just had to accept that no matter how much he wanted Blaine, Blaine didn't want Kurt. Kurt's heart dropped whenever he thought those words.

"Kurt? You've barely touched your food." He looked up and Mercedes was smiling at him. He popped a bit of his sandwich in his mouth and chewed on it, smiling at her. Her smile grew and she turned back to her tots.

"Sup, Homo?" Kurt looked up and saw Dave walking past him. Karofsky winked and Kurt and any traces of Kurt's previous smile vanished. Dave kept walking and Kurt looked over to Mercedes to see if she had seen anything, but she was looking down, counting the rest of her tots. Kurt felt sick at what happened and didn't touch his food for the rest of lunch. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over, and Krt got up and started packing away his things.

"See you in glee club, Cedes" Kurt called over his shoulder as he left the cafeteria and headed to French class. He was one of the first ones in there and walked quickly to his seat. The whole class seemed to drag on, not an end in sight. Kurt was going over verbs when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Wanna come over? I feel like we should talk about some things. –Blaine_

Kurt could feel the goofiest smile on his face, but he didn't care. He was actually going to go to Blaine's house. He could barely contain his excitement.

_I'd love to. I have practice until 5. Is that okay? –Kurt_

Kurt did hope it was okay.

_Its fine, I'll pick you up after practice. Meet me in the parking lot. – Blaine_

Kurt heard the bell ring and he practically skipped to practice. He was so excited, he was going to Blaine's house. Right when he was a few feet away from the choir room door, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Next thing he knew he was shoved into the wall. He slid down the wall onto the floor. He looked up and saw Karofsky looking down at Kurt. Kurt got up as quickly as he could, trying to get into the safety of the choir room. However, Dave grabbed Kurt's shoulders so he couldn't move.

"I don't want you near me." Kurt said in a shaky voice, looking up at Dave. Kurt saw some hurt flash in his eyes, and then lust.

"Playing hard to get?" Karofsky asked moving closely to Kurt.

"Hey! This guy bothering you Kurt?" Kurt looked over to see who was talking and Sam walked over to where Kurt and Dave were standing. Dave immediately moved away from Kurt.

"Just trying to teach little Kurt here why it sucks to be a fag." Karofsky said cocking his fist at Kurt.

"Just back off Karofsky! Stop picking on Kurt!" Sam said walking up to Kurt.

"Fine I'll stop messing with your little boyfriend. Fags." Karofsky said walking away from them. Sam waited until Dave was around the corner to turn to Kurt.

"Thanks." Kurt said quietly. He was very thankful for Sam being there. He honestly didn't know what would have happened had Sam not been there.

"You okay?" Sam said placing a hand securely on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nodded and hung his head. Sam pulled Kurt into a hug before he knew what was happening. Kurt awkwardly patted Sam's back. Sam ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and then Kurt pulled away. Kurt was severely confused as to what just happened. Sam gave Kurt a small smile before looking down at his shoes.

"Well we should go to practice." Sam said, walking to the door. Kurt walked silently past Sam into the choir room.

"Finally!" Rachel called right when they walked in. "Now we can get started!" Kurt could tell she was annoyed, however, when is she not? Kurt thought as he took a seat in the back. Kurt couldn't wait for practice to end and he could be safe with Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

After what seemed like forever, Glee club finally ended. Kurt quickly gathered up his things in his bag and headed for the door. However, someone grabbed his wrist. He turned around and it was Sam.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam asked with hopeful eyes.

"Um...well my ride is waiting for me." At least, Kurt hoped he was.

"Oh…okay. Sorry." Sam said looking at the ground and blushing. Kurt felt bad, especially because of what Sam did back in the hallway with Karofsky, however, he didn't want to keep Blaine waiting.

"I'm really sorry. Rain check, okay?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Yeah, for sure." Sam said returning the smile. Sam finally let go of Kurt's wrist.

"Sam?" Kurt heard Quinn call from the hallway.

"See you tomorrow." Sam said walking to the door. He gave Kurt a smile before walking through the door.

Kurt pulled his bag on to his shoulder and walked out of the choir room. He walked the practically empty hallways and walked through the front doors. Right when he walked outside his eyes searched for Blaine's car. He scanned the parking lot and was about to take out his phone to call him when he felt someone tap on his back. He turned around swiftly and saw Blaine standing in front of him. Blaine was wearing loose fitting, faded jeans, a Warbler's t-shirt, and his favorite pink glasses and black Vans. He looked like a god standing there, smirking at Kurt.

"Hey. You ready?" Blaine asked Kurt

"Yeah." Kurt finally said after he remembered how to breathe properly. Blaine grabbed Kurt's bag off of his shoulder and walked over to his car.

"You don't have to do that." Kurt said blushing.

"I know." Blaine said, smiling down at Kurt. They finally got to Blaine's car and Blaine opened Kurt's door.

"This is almost a little too much, you know?" Kurt asked smiling up at Blaine.

"No, you know what a little too much would be?" And before Kurt could answer, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it. Kurt's blush increased tenfold. Kurt got into the car and Blaine closed the door. Kurt looked at Blaine through the window and Blaine smirked at Kurt and walked to the other side of the car and got in. Blaine started the car and they were soon on the freeway.

"So may parent's are at this event, so it's just gonna be me and you. Is that alright?" Blaine asked looking over to Kurt. Kurt's heartbeat increased and the car seemed to get a lot hotter.

"It's fine." Said Kurt truthfully. Blaine looked over at Kurt again and smiled a bit. It wasn't long before they pulled up to a pretty large house. Blaine and Kurt got out of the car and walked up to the beautiful house. Blaine pulled out a key, up it in the lock and opened up the door. Kurt walked into the most beautiful house he had ever seen. The house looked his it was straight out of Good Housekeeping. Kurt could tell by all the paintings and decorations, that they were out to impress.

"Sorry our house is a little overdone. My mom just goes crazy every once in a while and needs to redecorate." Blaine said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"It's beautiful." Kurt said truthfully, looking around the place.

"I'll tell her you said that." Blaine said with a smile. "So why don't we go up to my room and you could tell me how today was."

"Sounds good." Kurt said blushing. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him up the stairs to his room. When they walked in Blaine's scent filled Kurt's nose. The scent was of aftershave and apples. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and walked over to his bed. He patted the space next to him and signaled for Kurt to sit down. They spent the next hour talking about just about everything. They talked about their days, they talked about plays, books, musicals, basically everything. Finally, Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes starting to droop a little.

"Tired?" Kurt asked jokingly.

"Never. The Warbler's just had a really intense practice, but I'll man up." Blaine said jokingly, pushing out his chest and flexing his arms. Kurt laughed and playfully shoved Blaine. Blaine laughed too. He looked as though he was fighting exhaustion and exhaustion was winning. Blaine rested his head on his pillows and lifted his legs onto Kurt's lap. Blaine's thighs were in Kurt's lap and they felt warm through the jean material. Blaine rolled onto his back and stared up at Kurt. Then slowly, Blaine's eyes closed and his breathing became deep and rhythmic. Kurt just watched Blaine as he fell into a deep sleep. Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine. He looked like an angel sleeping. When Blaine suddenly shifted in his sleep, it caused a few stray locks of curls to fall into his face. Kurt wanted to tuck them back into place, except he was afraid that Blaine would wake up. However, Blaine let out a tiny snore, signaling that Blaine was deep in sleep.

That tiny snore was enough to give Kurt confidence to push the curls back. So he slowly reached his hand across to the boy lying down and let his fingers graze his forehead, pushing the hair back. Blaine let out a deep breath, encouraging Kurt to go on. Kurt slowly, almost painfully dragged his fingers from Blaine's forehead to his chin. Blaine let out a soft sigh in response. Kurt knew he should stop but he just couldn't. Kurt ran his fingers lightly across Blaine's soft, warm lips. A soft moan came from the depths of Blaine's throat. Kurt then ran his finger tips along Blaine's neck, leaving and trail of visible Goosebumps. He then ran his fingers from Blaine's neck to his strong chest. Kurt could feel his heart beat and it was fast. It almost made Kurt stop, but he didn't. Kurt ran his fingers from his chest to his stomach, in the process, unintentionally grazing his right nipple. The tiny touch was enough to make Blaine jerk and whimper. Blaine's eyes opened and stared up at Kurt. Kurt had been caught and his breathing quickened. Blaine sat up quickly and looked deep into Kurt's eyes. Blaine then extended his hands out to Kurt. One wrapped around Kurt's waist and the other went to the back of Kurt's head. Blaine pulled his legs in and pulled Kurt to him slowly.

Kurt couldn't breathe or think. It seemed like forever, and then he felt Blaine's lips brush his. This kiss was nothing like Karofsky's. It was filled with love, not lust. It gave, it didn't take. It was soft not hard. It was loving, not angry. It asked, it didn't force. Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw love. Kurt wrapped his hands into Blaine's curly hair and brought his face down to meet Kurt's. Kurt covered Blaine's lips with his again. Blaine moaned softly into the kiss, Blaine's moan made Kurt moan and Blaine grasped Kurt's waist tighter. Kurt moved into Blaine's lap and licked Blaine's bottom lip. He opened up his mouth and waited for Kurt to enter. When he did, that when everything changed. Any worries Kurt had disappeared the second that their tongues met. Kurt groaned and tugged a bit on Blaine's hair. He had no idea where all this confidence was coming from but it felt right. Blaine pushed a little on Kurt's chest and broke away from the kiss.

Kurt looked at Blaine and he was smiling up at him. Blaine's face was red and his mouth was wet, and Kurt guessed he looked pretty much the same.

"Wow." Blaine said smiling. Kurt started laughing and moved to get off of Blaine.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blaine asked jokingly. Kurt laughed and kissed him again. This kiss was just as magical. Blaine grasped Kurt's waist tightly and moaned into his mouth. Kurt sat down on Blaine's lap again and could feel how turned on Blaine was. Kurt was just as turned on and was sure Blaine could feel him on his stomach. Kurt broke away from the kiss, even though he didn't want to.

"Maybe we should slow down, yeah?" Kurt asked smiling at Blaine. Blaine nodded his head furiously. Kurt got off of Blaine and sat down next to him. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and joking and kissing until it was time for Kurt to go home. On the ride home, Blaine held Kurt's hand the whole way. He walked Kurt up to the door and leaned down to kiss him slowly.

"Sweet dreams…boyfriend." Blaine said looking into his eyes. They hadn't discussed what they were exactly. Those words were music to Kurt's ears.

"I plan on it, boyfriend." Kurt flirted back at him. Kurt entered the house and talked to his dad and Finn for a couple minutes before heading off to bed. Kurt fell asleep with Blaine's taste and scent lingering on him.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he worried that yesterday had been a dream. It wasn't until he checked his phone and saw a text from Blaine that he realized that it actually happened.

_Can't wait to see my amazing boyfriend –Blaine_

Kurt smiled and let Blaine's words warm him. He could feel himself blushing as he reread his text.

"Hey, dude. If you don't hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Kurt heard Finn call from the top of the stairs leading to his room. Kurt sighed and grabbed what he was going to wear for the day. He pulled on his favorite black slacks, a white button down shirt, and his favorite bowtie. He looked in the mirror and his hair was a mess. He styled it back. Kurt put on a cardigan and walked upstairs. Finn was at the table eating a bowl of cereal and staring off into space. Kurt walked past him and grabbed an apple.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked. Finn looked up at him, shoved the rest of the cereal in his face and nodded. Kurt walked to the front of the house, grabbed his bag, put on his gloves, and opened the door. He stepped outside into the chilly air with Finn right behind him. They walked to school mostly in silence, until Finn turned to Kurt and opened his mouth.

"So why were you all red and like giddy last night?" Kurt hadn't realized it was noticeable. Kurt could feel a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Nothing." Kurt said a bit too quickly. Kurt looked at the ground and hoped Finn wouldn't bring it up again. Of course Finn didn't take the hint and went on.

"Oh come on man! Rachel get's the same look in her eyes when I do something nice, like buying her flowers or whatever girls like."Kurt actually laughed out loud. Finn smiled at Kurt and continued. "So come on, what is it?"

"Well, if you must know, I spent some time with a boy last night." Kurt said, quickening his pace. The sooner they got to school the sooner he'd be away from Finn's questions.

"Do you like him?" Finn asked smiling at Kurt.

"Yes, fine okay I like him." Kurt practically yelled with annoyance at Finn. Finn started laughing and soon they were walking up the stairs to the high school. They waved goodbye and Kurt when to his locker. He opened it and pulled his English folder out just as the bell rang. He turned around and Karofsky was there staring down at Kurt. Kurt closed his locker with shaking hands and tried to step around Dave, but he was blocking his way. Dave smirked at Kurt and reached a hand out to Kurt. He ran his fingers along his bowtie and pulled it gently. Kurt was scared as to what he was going to do, but Karofsky just snorted and walked away. Kurt let out a shaky breath and walked to class timidly.

Kurt thought about what had happened the whole period. The worst thing was that Kurt never knew when it was going to happen or what Dave was going to do, which made it 10 times scarier. Kurt was always on edge because of one ignorant boy. One boy made it hard for Kurt to sleep or eat or even think, and not in a good way, like Blaine. Kurt was always nervous as to what Dave was going to do next. And no one seemed to care what was going on. Even the people who saw what was happening chose to ignore it. Kurt had never felt so alone.

By the end of 6th period, Kurt felt as if he was going to have a panic attack. He hadn't been able to think of anything else but Karofsky. Everything that had happened with Dave ran through his head, making Kurt sick to his stomach. Thank god they didn't have practice today, because Kurt was on the verge of a breakdown.

The bell finally rang, signaling that school was over. Kurt walked briskly to his locker, but in the combination and opened it. He put back his book and grabbed his gloves he had taken off earlier that day. Kurt shut his locker and walked to the school's exit. He walked down the empty hallway to the double doors, when someone grabbed his shoulder and violently turned him around. Karofsky was glaring down at Kurt and breathing heavily. Dave ran his eyes all along Kurt's body. Dave had more confidence since there wasn't anyone there so he took a step towards Kurt. Kurt took a step back.

"I don't want you near me." Kurt told Karofsky for the second time that week. Dave reached his hand out and grabbed Kurt's gloves and ripped them out of his hands.

"Can I have these?" Dave asked Kurt, but obviously he was going to take them either way. Kurt's voice was stuck in his throat as he stared wide-eyed up at Karofsky. Dave smirked and walked away from Kurt. Right when he was at the end on the hall, he turned back to Kurt, raised Kurt's gloves to his nose and inhaled. The act was so disturbing it made Kurt's stomach turn. Dave turned back to Kurt and winked before walking off.

Kurt stood there in shock for what seemed forever, until his breathing became regular. Kurt was finally able to move and walked out the doors. Kurt walked as quickly away from the school as he could. He was about a block away from the school when a familiar car pulled up next to him. The car parked and Blaine got out smiling at Kurt. Blaine was still in his school uniform and his hair was as messy as ever.

"I was in the parking lot and I guess you didn't see me, and then I saw you walk by. So I found you and here we are." Blaine said smiling at Kurt. Kurt smiled genially for the first time that day. Blaine could sense that there was something wrong. Blaine walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and breathed in his perfect scent. He felt so safe in Blaine's warm arms. Kurt lifted his head off on Blaine's chest and looked up at his boyfriend. Kurt go up on his toes and Blaine leaned down so their lips could meet.

The kiss was soft, gentle and warm. Kurt sighed contently into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine wrapped his arms more firmly around Kurt's waist. Blaine pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Kurt, red-faced and smiling. Kurt smiled back at him and broke away from the embrace. He opened the car door and got in. Blaine walked around the car and entered the driver's seat. Kurt put his bag in the back and put on his seatbelt. He noticed Blaine hadn't started the car and looked over to his boyfriend.

Blaine was staring warmly and Kurt with a smile on his lips. Before Kurt could question, Blaine leaned across the seat and kissed Kurt's cheek softly. The act made Kurt blush deeply. Blaine put on his seatbelt and started the car. He looked over to Kurt again and winked before he began to drive to Kurt's house.

After his horrible day, Blaine's sweet embrace was just what Kurt needed. Kurt was so lucky to have someone as amazing as Blaine.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked, reaching across and taking Kurt's hand that had been in his lap.

"How amazing my boyfriend is." Kurt answered, smiling at Blaine. Blaine turned his head and smiled warmly at Kurt. They pulled up to Kurt's house and Blaine turned off the car. Kurt got his bag out of the backseat and opened up his door. Blaine was outside waiting for him with his hand out, waiting for Kurt to take it. Kurt walked up to Blaine and placed his hand in his boyfriend's. He felt comfort and immediately safe the second their skins touched. They walked up to Kurt's door, hand in hand.

"Do you want to come in?" Kurt asked with hopeful eyes.

"I'd love to." Blaine said, smiling down at the younger buy. Kurt smiled and opened the door. He was greeted by the sound of his dad watching TV in the living room. He let go of Blaine's hand and walked him to the living room. His dad was on the couch, eating a sandwich when they walked in. Burt looked up at Kurt and then he saw Blaine and he looked very confused.

"Hey Dad, this is my friend, Blaine. Is it alright if he stays for dinner?" Kurt asked looking at his dad. Blaie walked across the room, straight up to Burt and extended his hand out.

"Hi Mr. Hummel, I'm Blaine." Burt stood up and shook Blaine's hand, still with a questioning look on his face.

"Well dad, we'll let you get back to what you were watching. Come on, Blaine." Kurt said quickly. Blaine smiled at Burt and walked over to Kurt. "We'll be in my room doing homework."

Burt gave Kurt a questioning look and Kurt just smiled and led Blaine out of the living room. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him through his house, to his room. The second they got down into Kurt's room, Kurt turned to Blaine and crushed their lips together. Blaine wrapped his hands in Kurt's hair and kissed back fiercely. Kurt opened his mouth and waited for Blaine to enter. Blaine did and fireworks went off inside Kurt's head. Kurt wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist and pulled him closer. Blaine moaned as he deepened the kiss. Kurt's heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode, and he could feel Blaine's fast heartbeat through their closeness. Kurt had to pull away to be able to breathe. He looked up at Blaine and Blaine smiled down at Kurt looking flustered and blushing. Kurt pulled away from the embrace and led Blaine over to his couch.

They spent the afternoon talking and doing homework and kissing until Burt called them up for dinner. They walked up the sets and walked into the dining room. Finn, Burt, and Carole were sitting waiting for them. They spent most of dinner silent except for a few questions toward Blaine. Dinner finally ended and Finn and Burt went to the living room for a football game. Carole went to the kitchen to put away the leftovers.

"Well, it's getting late. I should get going." Blaine told Kurt. Kurt nodded sadly. Blaine went around the house saying goodbye to everyone and thanking them.

_God, he's so polite._ Kurt thought fondly, looking at his boyfriend. They walked to the door together.

"Bye, drive safe." Kurt said looking up at his boyfriend. Blaine looked at Kurt and gave him a quick peak on the lips before whispering "I will" softly. Blaine opened the door and walked to his car. Kurt watched his boyfriend go, not wanting him to leave. Blaine looked back to the door and saw Kurt looking at him. He smiled and winked before getting in the car and driving away. Kurt walked back into the house and went to his room. He took and quick shower and changed into PJs. Kurt turned off his light and got into bed when he saw his phone light up.

_Already miss you. –Blaine_


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine woke up with the annoying buzzing of his alarm. He rolled out of bed, yawned and stretched. Blaine walked over to his school uniform hanging up. He stood there in his undershirt and boxers staring at the suit. Then he slowly slipped on the dress shirt and buttoned it up. Next came the trousers and he tie. Then the socks, shoes and jacket. This was the same routine Blaine had each weekday since transferring to Dalton. Blaine looked in the mirror and combed his always messy hair. He grabbed his favorite pink glasses and walked down stairs, into the kitchen where his mom was.

"Hi hunny, I made you some waffles, they're on the table." Blaine's mom said looking up from the news paper. Blaine walked over, kissed her cheek and said thank you. He sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So who's this Kurt you ate dinner with last night?" His mom asked with a smile. Blaine sighed and looked down at his waffles. "Oh you like him, huh?"

"Yes mom, I like him." Blaine said defeated. His mom smiled up at him and went back to her paper. Blaine ate the rest of his waffles and cleaned his plate. He went to his room, grabbed his bag, said goodbye to his mom and went to his car. He pulled out of the driveway and drove to school. He pulled up into his regular parking spot, grabbed his bag and walked to the entrance of his school. He walked into the cafe and immediately saw Wes and David. He walked over to them and pulled up a seat to their table. They looked over and smiled at him.

"So what did you do last night?" Wes asked Blaine with a smirk.

"I had dinner with Kurt and his family." Blaine said unashamed. Wes and David looked at each other and smiled.

"Getting pretty serious, huh?" David asked, sipping his coffee. Before Blaine could answer, the bell rang, signaling to go to class. Blaine smiled at his friends and walked to Spanish. The rest of the day, Blaine couldn't get Kurt out of his head. Kurt was all the Blaine could really concentrate on. And he couldn't get David's words out of his head either. Were they getting serious? They hadn't been dating very long and Blaine didn't want to rush things and have it be too much too soon. He didn't want to scare Kurt away. Blaine had only had one other boyfriend, and that wasn't serious at all. He was just as new to dating as Kurt was.

Blaine walked into the choir room after school to get set up for practice when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and it was Danny. Danny was a sophomore who tried out for the Warblers but didn't make it. Blaine always felt a little uncomfortable around him. The way that Danny stared at Blaine and the way he always wanted to be around him always had set Blaine on edge. Danny was good looking enough, he had green eyes and wavy dark blond hair. He was a few inches shorter than Blaine and had a fit body. However, it didn't change the fact that Blaine had always found him a little creepy.

"Hey Blaine, can I talk to you?" Danny asked staring up at him. Before Blaine could answer, Danny grabbed his wrist and led him out of the room and into a deserted hallway. Danny let go and walked up to Blaine.

"Um so what do you need to talk about?" Blaine asked, feeling awkward as to how close Danny was getting. Danny looked up at him and smiled a little. He looked at Blaine's lips and licked his own a little bit. Before Blaine could object, the younger boy had grabbed his head and crushed his lips to Blaine. Blaine shoved the boy off of him gently.

"Danny, I'm faltered, I really am, but I have a boyfriend." Blaine told him firmly. Danny had hurt written all over his face. He walked away from Blaine and down the hallway and out of sight. Blaine sighed and leaned against the wall. He let out a deep breath and loosened his tie. The kiss was nothing like his and Kurt's. It felt so wrong to have another boy's lips on his. Blaine brought his hand up to his face and wiped his mouth. It got some of the saliva away, but it didn't wipe the dirty feeling away. He let out another deep breath, pushed himself off of the wall and headed back to practice.

"Oh wow Blaine finally decided to grace us with his presence." Wes announced with Blaine walked in. Blaine smiled and took his normal spot in the front. They spent most of practice talking about their set list for regionals. When practice ended, Blaine grabbed his bag and walked swiftly to his car. He got in and raced to Kurt's house. He was going to have to tell Kurt what had happened between him and Danny. He wanted no secrets between him and Kurt. He pulled out his phone when he was on the freeway and dialed Kurt's number.

"Hello?" Blaine heard the most beautiful voice in the world answer.

"Hey Kurt. Are you home because I need to talk to you." Blaine told Kurt, getting onto the exit to Lima.

"No I'm at the high school. " Kurt said.

"Okay, stay there and I'll come pick you up." Blaine said hanging up the phone. Blaine drove for a few more minutes before pulling into the school parking lot. He saw Kurt sitting on the steps leading up to the entrance of the school. When he saw that beautiful boy his heart automatically started to race. Kurt looked so cute in the overcoat and jeans. Blaine pulled into a parking spot, turned off the car and got out. Kurt saw Blaine walking over to him and smiled. The smile made Blaine's heart skip a beat. Blaine got to where Kurt was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Hey." Kurt said smiling at Blaine. Blaine couldn't resist anymore and grabbed Kurt's face in his hand and brought their lips together. The kiss was full of electricity and love. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips and pulled away.

"Hi." Blaine said with a smile and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Fags!" Blaine heard someone yell from behind them. He turned around and saw a boy that could only be Dave Karofsky. Dave walked down the steps and turned to face them. Blaine could tell that Kurt was worried, because he squeezed Blaine's hand tighter.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Kurt practically yelled at him.

"Are you talking to me, princess?" Karofsky asked, puffing out his chest a bit. He looked at their intertwined hands and the turned to Blaine. He gave Blaine a once over then smirked. "This you're boyfriend, Kurt?"

Blaine stood up and reached his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." Blaine said as politely as he could, considering all the horrible things he put his boyfriend through. Karofsky just looked at Blaine's hand. Blaine slowly put his hand back to his side. Kurt stood up and walked over to where Blaine was.

"Just leave us alone Dave." Kurt told him in frustration. Dave just looked between them and smiled an evil smile.

"Kurt told me what you did, you know?" Blaine told Karofsky, breaking his line of thought. Dave looked confused and then angry, staring at Blaine.

"Yeah and what's that?" Dave asked, playing dumb.

"You kissed me." Kurt told Dave, frustrated by his act. Karofsky looked around, worried that someone might have heard.

"You know, you're not alone. There are gay support groups and people you can talk to. You don't have to go through this alone" Blaine told Dave seriously. Dave rolled his eyes and smirked a bit.

"I'm not a fag like you two." Karofsky told Blaine angrily, moving closer to him. Dave shoved Blaine in the chest, pushing Blaine back a bit.

"Stop!" Kurt said, trying to shove Dave.

"You don't have to act like this. I know you're confused, but violence isn't the answer." Blaine told Dave reasonably. Blaine looked up at him and saw anger in hi black eyes.

"Yeah? But it's so fun." Dave said smirking at Blaine. Dave cocked his fist and the next thing Blaine knew was he was on the ground and he felt a horrible sharp pain in his eye. He heard Kurt gasp and footsteps coming towards him. He felt familiar warm hands touching him gently on the face and shoulders. Blaine slowly opened his eyes and felt horrible pain. He looked up and saw Kurt concerned eyes looking down at him. He sat up, blood rushing to his head, and saw Karofsky running away. Blaine looked and Kurt and he looked so worried.

"I'm so, so sorry." Kurt said. Blaine smiled softly at Kurt, despite the pain in the left side of his face. Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt up with him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him in for a hug. He felt Kurt wrap his arms around his neck and rest his face on his chest. Blaine kissed the top on his boyfriend head and pulled away from the hug.

"He's just jealous that I get to do this." Blaine said, leaning down to capture Kurt's lips against his. Kurt's soft lips were a comfort to what just happened. Kurt sighed contently and pulled away smiling.

"You're amazing, you are." Kurt said and his smile grew.

"No I'm not." Blaine told him. And before Kurt could object, Blaine stopped him with a kiss. He didn't care how badly his face hurt, he needed to kiss his amazing, beautiful boyfriend. Blaine pulled away from Kurt, grabbed his hand and led him to his car. He opened the passenger door, smiled at Kurt and walked to the driver's side. He got in, buckled up, and grabbed Kurt's hand. He squeezed it and brought it to his lips, kissing each of his knuckles. After, he looked up at Kurt and smiled at his boyfriend who was blushing fiercely.

"Before we go, there's something I need to tell you. Today at school, before practice, a boy I know pulled me into a hallway and kissed me. It only lasted a second, because I pulled away and told him I was with you. It felt so wrong to be kissing him instead of you and I'm so sorry. I feel absolutely nothing for him." Blaine couldn't look at Kurt when he was talking, so he stared at his hands. He saw Kurt's hand reach over and take his hands in between Kurt's. He looked up at his boyfriend and Kurt was smiling at him.

Kurt leaned in and pushed his lips to Blaine's. Kurt gently wrapped his hands around Blaine's head and deepened the kiss. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist and squeezed. Kurt opened his mouth, waiting for his boyfriend to enter. Blaine entered his mouth and gripped his sides harder. Kurt moved his knees onto his seat so he could deepen the kiss. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth longingly. Kurt whimpered at the sound and pulled gently on Blaine's hair. Blaine pulled away from the kiss panting, but that didn't stop Kurt. Kurt kissed along Blaine's jaw and to his neck, leaving a hot trail. Kurt kissed along his neck and to his collar bone. Blaine jerked and moaned when he felt Kurt suck on a sweet spot. A fire grew in him and he felt blood rush to his middle.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine moaned. He withered under his boyfriend's hot mouth. Kurt sat up and smiled at his boyfriend who was very red faced and flustered. "You're a sex god!"

Kurt laughed and put his seat belt on. Blaine sat there, very uncomfortable in his jeans and breathing heavily.

"Staying for dinner?" Kurt asked innocently. Blaine could only nod.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine smiled as he ran his fingers through Kurt's impossibly soft hair. He leaned down to kiss the top of his boyfriend's head, smelling his hair at the same time. It smelt like coconut and apples and another thing Blaine couldn't put his finger on. Blaine moved a hand from Kurt's hair and ran it down the length of his boyfriend's back. He sighed contently as he shifted to a more comfortable position on Kurt's bed. He felt Kurt rest his head further up on Blaine's chest. His face felt so soft and warm even through Blaine's thin t-shirt.

The week had gone by very fast in Blaine's opinion. He had gotten a black eye from when Karofsky punched him and he had to spend over an hour trying to calm down his parents when he saw them. They wanted to file a law suit against Karofsky, however Blaine knew that it wasn't what would be best. As for the rest of the week, school was easy and he had done well on his tests. However, week had also been a bit awkward since Danny had kissed him. Danny had seemed to pop up everywhere Blaine had been in school that week. Blaine had seen him in the hallways, Danny had been coming into Blaine's classes to ask the teacher one thing or another, and Danny always had been around the choir room when the Warblers had practice. Danny was always casting an odd look at Blaine whenever he popped up. Blaine had been feeling more and more uncomfortable with Danny's constant presence.

Kurt smiled as he heard Blaine's heartbeat through his thin shirt. It was one of the most comforting sounds Kurt could ever hear. He sighed as he thought of what had happened this past week. Kurt had been more and more nervous over the thought of going to school and seeing Karofsky. Nothing had happened since he punched Blaine, since he must have been scared that Blaine would have sued him or something. Kurt had been relived that he hadn't been harassed in the past week. And now he was safe in his boyfriend's arms in his room on a Saturday afternoon.

Kurt popped his head up and rested his chin on Blaine's chest. He looked up at his boyfriend who was staring down at him with so much affection that it made Kurt's insides melt. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's waist.

"What a perfect way to spend a Saturday afternoon." Blaine said smiling contently down at Kurt. Kurt shifted himself to be an inch away from Blaine's face. Kurt glanced down at Blaine perfect lips before covering them with his own. Blaine smiled against his lips and placed his hands on Kurt's lower back. Kurt warpped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled away a couple of inches.

"I couldn't agree more." Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine smiled and ran his hands up and down Kurt's back.

"I'm glad, now give me those lips back." Blaine joked with the sexiest smirk known to man. Kurt shivered from the lust in Blaine's voice before covering his lips again. The kiss was slow and gentle but it quickly sped up and got heated. The couple groaned and clutched each other, pressing their bodies as tightly together as they could. Blaine's hands slid from the top of Kurt's shoulders and stopped at his lower back. The move made the younger boy shiver. Kurt tried to run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, but was stopped by the gel in Blaine's hair. Kurt pulled away from the steamy kiss and sat up. Blaine whimpered in disappointment before sitting up and looking at Kurt, silently asking him why he stopped.

"We have to do something about your hair. I'm honestly scared at how hard it is." Kurt said looking at his boyfriend with slight smile. Blaine laughed and shrugged, blushing a bit. Kurt rolled his eyes and got up out of the bed. He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to his bathroom. Blaine looked confused until Kurt turned the knob on the bath tub and water started to pour out.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Blaine asked Kurt with a frightened look in his eyes. Kurt tested the water and it was a nice warm temperature. He walked over to Blaine and grabbed the end of his blue shirt. He pulled the ends up, revealing Blaine's stomach.

"No Kurt. What if your dad walks in, what would this look like?" Blaine asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"It would look like I'm going to wash your hair. Clam down babe." Kurt said yanking on his boyfriend's shirt. Blaine blushed and lifted his arms up reluctantly. Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt over his head and marveled at his boyfriend's toned body. Blaine was looked down at him, waiting for his verdict. Kurt smiled and got up on his toes to kiss his boyfriend. He only allowed their lips to melt together for a second before breaking away.

"Sit down next to the tub." Kurt ordered. Blaine sat down obediently and waited for Kurt. Kurt rolled up his long sleeved t-shirt and kneeled down next to the older boy. He reached out his hands and grabbed Blaine's head and lowered in into the water. Kurt could already felt the gel starting to dissolve. He gently massaged Blaine's scalp and felt that most of the gel was gone. He couldn't help but glace at Blaine's chest now and then. He had the greatest body Kurt had ever seen in person. Kurt reached for his shampoo and put a generous glob of it in his palm. He rubbed it in between his hands before rubbing in into Blaine's hair. The flowery sent filled the bathroom along with steam. After he was done massaging in the shampoo, he put Blaine's head back under the faucet. Kurt could now see how long his hair truly was. It was well past his eyes, and had a curl to it. Blaine sighed as Kurt started to rub in the conditioner, which was soon rinsed out too.

Kurt turned off the water and stood up and got a towel. He kneeled down again and wrapped his boyfriend's head in it and started to rub his hair dry. Kurt took away the towel and looked at his boyfriend. Blaine looked back at him through the thick curls of his hair. Kurt reached out a hand and ran in through Blaine's damp mop of hair. Kurt left his hand at the back of his boyfriend's head and slowly brought it to him. He kissed those perfect lips and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his hands on Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. Kurt's hand went from his shoulder and ran down Blaine's naked back. Blaine shivered and kissed Kurt more deeply and desperately. Water started to drip from Blaine's hair to his bare chest and back. Kurt could feel moisture seeping through his shirt as he pushed his chest against Blaine's. Kurt moved so he was sitting on Blaine's lap, and he felt how turned on his boyfriend was and he felt the same way. Kurt licked Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Blaine opened up for him and gripped his waist even tighter. Their tongues wrestled as their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

Kurt pulled away panting and looked at his boyfriend. His face was extremely red and his eyes were glassy. Kurt got up from the floor and walked back to his room, trying not to trip from how hazy the kissing had made his brain. Blaine followed him and put back on his shirt. His hair was mostly dry and Kurt could see how curly it was. It was absolutely beautiful and suited Blaine much better than his regular slicked back hair style.

"I love your hair." Kurt said walking over to Blaine and running a hand through it. "It suits you, all messy and sexy." Kurt had no idea where this was coming from. Blaine looked down at him and blushed deeply.

"Thanks", Blaine replied shyly.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"I can think of a few things." Blaine said pulling Kurt towards him.

It was the best day that Kurt could remember since after the bulling started.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam walked up to his locker and grabbed his English book. Before he shut the locker, he checked his blond hair in the mirror. It didn't look that fake, did it? Ever since Kurt found out he dyed his hair he had been worried that the whole school would find out. McKinley High was not the most accepting school and if news got out that Sam dyed his hair, he'd get few extra slushies in the face, would get pushed into the lockers and the gay jokes would start up. Sam closed his locker and turned around ready to go to English, except blocking his way was an angry Quinn. She had her hands on her hips and her face was a mask of annoyance.

"Uh…hey?" Sam said looking down at his cheerleader girlfriend.

"I can't believe you sometimes, Sam." She looked the most annoyed Sam had ever seen her, and it scared him a bit. He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. He ran through everything he had said to her in the past 24 hours that could have made her mad. And after a few seconds of that, he couldn't think of anything, so he just looked at her in confusion.

"You have no idea what you did, do you?" Quinn spat at him, her voice thick with annoyance. Sam just shook his head. "You didn't call me last night like you said you would!"

Same let out a sigh of relief. He thought that he had done something serious. "That what this is about?"

"Yes it is." Quinn said still angry at Sam.

"I'm sorry I forgot to call you. I just had a lot of homework and then practice and….yeah." He trailed off looking at the ground. He looked up at Quinn after a couple awkward second and saw that she didn't look nearly as mad, so he went for it. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I really am sorry, it won't happen again." Sam said looking straight in Quinn's eyes.

"Yeah it better not." Quinn said with a smile, while wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. He brought his mouth down to hers and she got up on her toes so their mouths could meet. It was just a quick sweet kiss. When they broke apart the bell rang, telling them to go to class. They said their goodbyes and Sam headed off for English. He walked into the class and saw that Kurt was in his usual spot. Sam walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey" Sam said smiling, looking over at Kurt. Kurt was wearing one of his usual outfits that screamed "homosexual". He was wearing a light gray button-down shirt with white suspenders and a pink bowtie. He also was wearing some black tight fitting jeans and dress shoes.

"Hi." Kurt said cheerily as he smiled back at Sam. Sam wanted to talk to Kurt some more, however, Mrs. Brown called the class to attention and started teaching. Halfway through the class Sam remembered that Kurt had promised to talk to Sam. Sam needed to talk to Kurt badly and couldn't wait any longer, so he reached into his back pack and ripped out a piece of paper from his binder.

_We still need to talk. You promised we would._

Sam folded the paper and placed it on Kurt's desk. Kurt looked down at the paper before grabbing and opening it. He stared at it for a little bit before reaching for his pencil and responding. Kurt reached over and handed the paper back to Sam. Sam opened it up and read it quickly.

_I know we do. How about after Glee practice today?_

Sam looked over at Kurt and nodded. Kurt smiled a tiny bit at Sam before returning to his notes.

Before Sam knew it, it was Glee practice. Mr. Shue was rambling on again about harmonies and all the crap. Everyone was bored out of their minds except for Rachel, who was taking note vigorously. Sitting behind Rachel was Kurt who was looking at his nails. Sam watched as Kurt stared unblinkingly at his hands before taking out his nail file and using it on his nails. It was then that Sam felt a warm hand on his thigh. He looked down at the hand before looking up at Quinn. She was smiling at him and squeezed his thigh. Sam felt a blush creeping up on his face and smiled back at her.

"Okay guys, that's it! Have a good night." Mr. Shue said cheerfully. Everyone started packing their things away when Sam turned to Quinn.

"Hey, I need to talk to my teacher." Sam lied because he knew that if he told Quinn the truth then she'd ask a bunch of questions. Quinn nodded and kissed Sam's cheek before he walked into the hallway. Sam looked around for Kurt until he saw the small boy walk out of the Choir Room and straight up to Sam.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Kurt asked.

"Not here, somewhere more privet." Before Kurt could respond, Sam had grabbed his hand and led him to an empty class room. Sam opened the door for Kurt and walked in soon after. Kurt placed his bag on the teacher's desk before turning back to Sam. Sam looked at Kurt before looking at the ground and rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"So…" Kurt said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Is Karofsky bothering you still?"Sam asked looking up at Kurt. It was Kurt's turn to stare at the ground.

"Not so much lately, I think he got scared that I'd go to the teachers or something." Kurt laughed bitterly before looking up at Sam. "As if I haven't gone to the teachers before, and look what good it's done."

Sam's heart ached at what Kurt said and the tone he talked it. It was full of hate and bitterness. Sam walked over to Kurt and sat down on the desk and patted the spot next to him. Kurt sat down and looked at his hands which were placed in his lap.

"I know what you're going through." Sam said trying to comfort Kurt. Sam looked over at the smaller boy and saw something snap in his eyes.

"No you don't. You have no idea what I'm going though! So you get slushied and the occasional shove into a locker, but for me that's everyday!" By now, Kurt had gotten off of the desk and was turned to face Sam. He was red faced and his breathing was fast and shallow. "You don't get slurs or get attacked for what you are! You aren't bullied for something you can control!"

It was now or never.

"Yes I have Kurt! Why do you think I had to be transferred here? I was being bullied on a daily basis just like you." Kurt gave Sam a very confused look, signaling to go on. "Kurt, I'm…I'm gay."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked wide eyed. "You're dating Quinn!"

"I know! Listen I was bullied at my last school for being gay. One day I just…snapped and beat up one of the people that was bullying me. I got expelled so I got transferred here. I didn't have the strength to go through that again, so I decided to change my whole image, dye my hair, work out like crazy, join the football team, date the head cheerleader, all to avoid the abuse to start up again. And then I met you, young, beautiful, smart, gay Kurt. I see how confidant you are about who you are every day and it tortures me that I hide who I am."

Hey could see Kurt's eyes widen when he called him beautiful, however Sam chose to ignore it and went on.

"I'm a coward. I can't show who I really am, because I'm ashamed of what I am. I can't even tell my fucking parents that I'm gay! I'm too scared of what they'll do. They just think I got expelled because I was feeling violent that day or some shit like that. I wish I could be as strong as you are." Sam hung his head low and he could feel the tears starting to build up.

He felt a single tear slide down his cheek and then he felt a pair of small hands wrap around his waist. He lifted his head up and saw Kurt pulling him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt rested his head on Sam's chest. Sam rested his chin on top of Kurt's hair and began to cry harder. He wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt and tried to absorb as much warmth out of him as he could. His hugs with Quinn were never, and could never be this special.

_God Kurt smells so good, _Sam thought as he took a deep breath, inhaling Kurt's scent.

After a couple more tears, Sam began to calm down and was able to breathe properly again. Kurt pulled away much to Sam's disappointment.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Kurt said looking up at the taller boy. Kurt's beautiful blue eyes were staring into Sam's own.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Sam said taking a step closer to Kurt.

_I want to kiss his beautiful, soft lips so badly. I want to taste him. _Sam thought as he took another step towards Kurt. Kurt gave Sam a confused look as the bigger boy advanced onto Kurt.

Right when Sam was a few inches from Kurt's beautiful face, Kurt's phone went off inside his pocket. Kurt let out a shaky breath and he took his phone out. He looked down and read the text quickly, while Sam was still looking at Kurt intently.

"It's my dad. I should really get going. We should talk about this more okay? Text or call me if you need to talk." Kurt stepped around Sam and grabbed his bag quickly. He gave Sam a small smile before leaving the room.

Sam watched the younger, more confidant boy leave the classroom, leaving Sam by himself. He sighed and picked up his backpack, quickly leaving the room. He caught a glance of Kurt leaving the school's doors.

_I've messed up so bad. Kurt liked me once didn't he? Maybe he could like or, hopefully,_ _love me._ And with that thought, Sam started to hatch up a plan.


End file.
